Blurred Sadness
by MaskedHeaven
Summary: Steven Always Kept His Chin Up Whenever He Was Sad, He Knew The Gems Would Worry. But When Steven Is Engulfed In Sadness, Who Is There To Save Him?


It Was A Hot Day In Beach City, The Sun Shone A Bright Yellow And Clouds Were Nowhere To Be Seen, Steven Could Hear Birds Chirping In Conversation And The Loud Crash Of Waves Against The Shore.

Steven Had A Cold Icecream In His Hand, The Flavor Being Strawberry. He Wanted To Swim But With The Smell Of Malichite In The Air, He Couldnt. The Gems Didnt Want Anymore Monsters Trying To Kill Him.

He Became Confused, Why Would The Gems Never Ask Him If He's Ok? He Saw His Own Friend Almost Die Infront Of His Own Eyes, And Saw The Gem He Love Fall Apart Due To Extreme Fear... And He Never Got A Simple "Are You Ok?" From It.. It Made Him Depressed.

Suddle Thoughts About His Mother Entered His Mind, He Couldnt Even See Her With His Own Eyes. The Strawberry IceCream In His Hand Began To Melt, Getting It All Over His Arm And T-Shirt.

"If She Was Still Here, Would She Love Me? After All The Trouble I Caused?" He Thought To Himself "She Must Think Im A No Good Universe..."

"N-no, She Loves Me..!" He Shouted Aloud, Now Noticing The Mess He Made. "Aw Geez.. I Got The Icecream All Over My Shirt.. I Should Go Home And Change Into A New One.."

He Headed For The Beach House, As He Tried To Open The Door He Saw A Beam Of Light, The Gems Were Home, When He Opened The Door The Gems Were Covered In A Green Substance, Must Have Been Dangerous. Wait, Why Didnt They Bring Him? Wasnt He Apart Of The Crystal Gems Too?

"Hey Guys, Dangerous Mission I Guess?" He Asked To His Gaurdians

"Yeah, Got This Stupid Sticky Stuff On Me" Amythest Replied, Trying To Pick It Off Her Hand.

"Speaking Of Sticky Stuff, What Is That Stuff On Your Arms And Shirt?" Pearl Asked

He Didnt Reply, He Only Shrugged. He Didnt Want To Talk With Them After They Didnt Take Him Along On The Mission. He Felt Like He Could Punch A Wall But He Didnt, He Wouldnt Want To Get Punished.

"Ok, You Dont Want To Talk To Us.. Well, We Are Going On Another Mission, We'll Be Back Soon" She Said, Frowning

"Bye Steveman!" Amythest Exclaimed.

The WarpPad Shot Into A Beam Of Light And The Gems Dissapeared Before Him.

Steven Went Up To His Room And Changed Into A New Shirt, No Different Than The First. He Sighed And Sat On His Bed, He Looked On His Phone, There Was A Missed Call From Connie. He Must've Left His Phone At Home While He Was Eating The Ice Cream.

He Clicked The Call Back Button And After A Few Buzzes He Heard The Voice Of The Number 1 Person In The World, Connie.

C:"Steven?"

S:"Hey Connie.."

C:"You Sound Sad, What's Wrong?"

S:"Oh, Its Nothing. Hey, Wanna Come Over?"

C: "Sure! Ill Be Over In An Hour"

S: "Ok"

He Hung Up, He Was Exited. He Hadnt Seen Connie In Over A Week Since Her Vacation To Her Home Country. But He Felt Sad At The Same Time, He Havn't Told Connie His Feelings For Her, Whenever He Wanted To Say "I Love You" He Coughed Nervously And Almost Passed Out.

Steven Grabbed His Phone And Put His Thumbs On The Screen To Type "Im Feeling Very Sad, What Is Wrong With Me?"

What Came Up Were Over 1,000 Pages About Something Called "Depression" When He Saw The Definition He Became Weak In The Knees.

KNOCK KNOCK

That Must Have Been Connie, He Opened The Door And Connie Was There, Wearing A Cream Colored Sun Dress.

"Hey Connie, Missed You. You Look Amazing!"

"Thanks Steven, I Missed You Too"

They Hugged For What Seemed Like A Lifetime, Which Only Lasted For A Few Seconds.

"Hey, Ill Be Right Back. I Have To Go To The Bathroom, Go Ahead And Sit Anywhere You'd Like" He Exclaimed, Smiling.

Connie Nodded And Sat On The Couch, Watching Him Walk Into The Next Room. She Then Saw His Phone, She Was Hoping To Play Some Fun Games, But She Only Saw The Page About Depression. She Gasped, Not Knowing What To Do. A Single Tear Fell From Her Eye.

"Steven..."

After She Said That One Word He Came Out Of The Bathroom, A Roll Of Toilet Paper Was Seen On The Other Side Of The Door.

"Yes Connie?"

"Wait.. She Has My PHONE" He Thought As His Eyes Went Wide

Shit.

"Steven.. What Is This.."

"..."

"STEVEN! WHAT IS THIS!" She Yelled With An Angry Look On Her Face

He Didnt Know What To Do.. He Felt Like He Lost Everything, Everyone Hated Him!

He Ran Behind The Kitchen Counter And Tried To Ignore The Screams Of His One And Only Emiting From The Other Side Of The Room. What Did He Do? Whats Wrong With Being Sad?

He Looked At The Left Side Of Him, Sitting There Was A Kitchen Knife.

It Called To Him, So He Grabbed It.. Pushing It Into His Arm With A Yelp Of Pain.

Everything Became Blurry, He Could Barely See.. The Pain Was Too Much For Him.

A Puff Of Smoke Could Be Seen Next, Followed By A Clank.

It Was Steven's Gem.

"STEVENN!"


End file.
